What can go wrong?
by Robinsgirl92
Summary: Robin and Starfire are getting married! It's the week of the wedding and everything is all planned out.I mean, what could go wrong? As the titans face the most important week of their lives, many unexpected turns will make them reconsider that question. Can cyborg take the next step? Will Wally ever commit? Will Beast Boy finally fess up to Rae? AND will there be a wedding?
1. Chapter 1

**Character list**

Bruce Wayne… Robin's Family

Alfred Pennyworth

Galfore….. Starfire's Family

Beast Boy 22 … Groomsmen

Cyborg 26

Kid Flash 25

Connor 24

Raven 22….. Bridesmaids

Bee 23

Artemis 24

Megan 23

Robin/Dick Grayson 25 … Groom

Starfire/ Kori Anders 22 ….… Bride

Disclaimer: Yeah, I think we can all agree that I do not own the Teen Titans.

It was a snowy and freezing night in Jump City. Not only was it the coldest time of the year, but also Christmas. All the families in the city were gathering for the traditional dinners and opening of gifts at midnight, but one particular place differed.

"Really!? Even on Christmas you couldn't have made anything of Tofu substance? You suck tin man," said a bothered Beast boy.

"Man I ain't serving our guests trash for Christmas. What is wrong with you!" said Cyborg jokingly.

The house smelled of Turkey, mashed potatoes, Pumpkin and Apple Pies, and of Pine from the Christmas tree. All the Titans are gathered at the tower for the merriest time of the year. Titans East and the rest of the honorary titans gathered there along with a few members from the Justice League.

"Hey Sparky, where's bird boy and Starfire? " said Bee.

"The boy is giving her gift a little bit early. If you know what I mean…." He said with a wink.

Bee exploded with excitement. "AHHHH….they're getting married!" Before Cyborg could hush her everyone responded to Bee's outburst.

********************In the streets of Jump City***************

"Oh Robin, that was most enjoyable!" Starfire said as they exited the theatre where Robin took her to see "The Nutcracker."

"I'm glad you liked it star. But there's more to see...come on," he said to her while he took her hand and moved her to Jump City's Town Square. (Just picture Rockefeller Center in NYC).

Once there the couple of 5 years enjoyed their cups of hot chocolate, the semi empty ice skating rink and of course, each other.

"This has got to be one of my most memorable Christmases ever!" she said with much excitement that she began to glow.

With that said, the once cheery man began to run pale. He was ready, he knew it in his mind and heart that she is everything he could ever ask for and need in his life. Time and time again the thought crossed his mind; and after having a very interesting talk from Cyborg, he made his decision.

"Um star..." he stammered, and she looked into his crystal blue eyes.

"Yes robin?" she voiced with much curiosity.

'It's now or…..NOW! I cant ever imagine NEVER with her' he thought.

He took a deep breath and cupped her face.

"Princes Starfire of Tamaran," he said with a smirk, "it would do me a great honor and cause me so much happiness if you would accept me as your husband. Will you…marry me?" At that point time stood still….

'Did he just ask what I think he asked?' she thought in disbelief.

But then she noticed the nervous face he was starting to show for her long awaited answer. A smile began to break out across her face and tears welled in her eyes.

"Robin, it would be my utmost pleasure to become your wife."

And with that he grabbed her into a tight hug and swung her around in total bliss as bystanders clapped and cheered for their special moment.

Little did they know, that they had a long way to go before they reached the end of that aisle.

A/N: Hey everyone, I'm back! Ok so here's the delio...I've decided to do this story instead since my original story I had written by hand could definitely use some work before being published. And it will definitely be more serious than what I've written so far. But for now here is the 1st chapter to my latest story. I have an idea of what I want out of it, however, I am open to suggestions because the point is anything can go wrong at any time and point in our lives. Especially weddings, i'm sure. So if you guys have any experiences or ideas that can be used, feel free to inbox me or review :) So excited to be back at my happy place. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and remember, the more reviews the likely i'll update soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I Don't own the teen titans, or young justice, OR the bioship, though that would be very nice. Anywho...on with the story!

"STAR! Are you girls ready yet? We have to be on our way, Bruce is expecting us by 5!" yelled a concerned, 25-year-old Nightwing.

Though his identity changed overtime, the old boy wonder still allows his teammates, and now future bride, to call him by his original title.

"Hold your ponies please, we will be ready momentarily," responded the bubbly alien princess. She knew that using her former way of speaking always tugged at him; hence the reason why she won the majority of their arguments.

And she was right again. The eager leader had no chouce but to wait. So he returned to the chores that lie ahead of him and the groomsmen.

"So Rob…I gotta ask," said a mischievous Wally West (aka: The Flash now) They men began to pick up the packed luggages and moving them to the elevator.

"What is it wally?" Robin responded less enthused. If he knows his best friend well, he was not going to like the question.

"How exactly did you manage to..ya know..POP the question?"

BINGO! That was the punch line he needed. Robin catching the underlying meaning turned in what little space they had and sent a death glare. Cyborg and Beast Boy broke into their fit of laughter. Connor was not too pleased, seeing as Starfire has come to be like his sister.

Wally at that point wished he'd had waited until they were off.

Connor, who was closest, sent a strong punch to the speedster's arm. His smile then broke out, and Robin nodded as a 'Thank You!'

"Oww...shit! Dude, that was a legitimate question!" Wally replied with a laugh, and rubbing his arm.

The elevator door opened and the men walked out on the top of the T-tower where the Bioship was awaiting.

" Yeah, some question you had. But I guess for that I have a legitimate reason to kick your ass…Wallace." Robin responded with a smirk.

Wally cringed at the sound of his name. The boys began to laugh again. This time, Connor joined in.

They dropped off the first set of luggages and headed back towards the elevator.

"Damn man, these girls are packing the whole tower!" said Cyborg.

"1 trip down, 4 more to go," responded Beast Boy with a huff, "Luckily Rave's not much of an issue, Remember what she took to Tokyo?"

*****************Back in Starfire's Room*********************

"And that is how he proposed to me," finished the exuberant Starfire as she looked down at the girls from the roof; a tendency of Tamaranian's whenever they are on their highest point of happiness.

All the girls were in their romantic high, with the exception of Raven. Always being the private kind, Raven kept her emotions well checked. Especially with her developing feelings towards a certain changeling; but for the sake of keeping her best friend happy she decided to join in.

"So….how are you feeling now that you only have a week?" she asked in an attempt to get in the conversation. She began to reapply her black eyeliner in Starfire's vanity mirror.

"Girl, do we really need to ask? I mean look at her, this girl has been eyeing boy wonder from day 1, and vice versa," replied Bee as she was adjusting her dress.

Megan and Artemis nodded in agreement, as they were finishing up getting ready.

Both girls, along with their guys, came down from the Justice League Headquarters to participate in the special occasion.

"So Raven…"spoke up the semi-serious blonde, Artemis. She was now beginning to blow-dry her hair.

"Yeah?" Raven responded loudly.

"What about you? Do you think Beast 'boy', will finally MAN up and ask you out?"

The pale skinned beauty suddenly went into shock mode, causing her power to surge the electrical wiring throughout the tower.

"AAAHHH!" screamed Artemis as the blow dryer sparked up. A black out was the result.

Down the hall you could here an irritated and booming voice.

"WHAT THE HEL….THAT'S IT! HAIR DRYERS HAVE GOT TO GO!" yelled Cyborg.

The girls couldn't help but laugh.

After another excruciating 30 minutes, they were all aboard the bioship.

"This is it star, we're on our way," Robin said, as he took Starfire's hand into his. She smiled blissfully in return, as they took off into the sunset.

A/N: Hello again! Sorry for taking so long. So on a side note, I understand that by this age Robin is Nightwing. I agree, and he is, BUT… I find it easier to write the story by using his name of Robin since he permits the team and of course his wifey to continue using his old name. Sorry if it's too confusing. If I get reviews and the majority get confused, I am willing to fix it. Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
